


Ningen

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Soldiers, Dark, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, NSFW, Other, Trigger words, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**==00: To be human==**

_What is human?..... what does it mean to even be human?  
_ I fix the scarf I’d been given around my neck and let out a puff of warm air that gathers into a single ashen steam of smoke. It fades and as I follow its path my sights sets and focus onto the shimmering stars.

“What makes me human?”  
I ask the question I’ve been asking myself for a very long while.  
And like all other times it fades, unanswered and unheard.

“?……!”  
There is movement further ahead behind a large bank of sand and weeds.  
I quickly reach for my rifle, my body tense and attentive, any mistake, any blunder could cause the whole camp to lose advantage in the never-ending conflict of bullets and blood.

I grapple the rifle tighter.  
I let out a breath to calm my nerves.   
Then I aim and see the enemy in my viewfinder, I pull the trigger and silently the bullet ejects and hits target.   
  



	2. ****Chapter 1: A Run in the park (part 1) *****

"Hey kid, don't block my way!"

The large man grabbed at me to shove me into the grovel.   
"*Ghack!?*" Not yet standing straight to stomp on my back, I turned the table and made that person kiss the ground face first.

"*Urgh...*" Scraping the dirt into the left side of the assailant's face, using my feet to keep the man down (pretty much stomping on him)  
The man in pain was confused and stunned to find a mere child press his rifle harshly against his neck.

His confusion turned to fright for his life as that very child coldly pressed the trigger.  
"Please! Forgive me! Don't-"

 _-:Bang!:-_   
I kicked the now dead body aside, the mans friends looked at me in fright.

M1:"M-Monster!?"

M2:"fuck that! Tonpa's on his own!"

Brushing the dirt off my clothes I readjusted my weapon feeling irked about having to waste a bullet.  
"Stupid habit" I stopped walking as things where happening further ahead. "hmmm?"  
Up ahead there was a weird clown arguing with a caped guy and the clown ended the conflict just as swiftly as me but he talk to much "hmpf, what a show off" I mutter.  
The clown not far ahead seems to have heard me but I blankly didn't give squat about it and just walked ahead to listen to the examiner who had picked that timing to arrive.

**> >>>\- Time skip->>>>**

A few hours later while I was running to keep up with the dandy clad examiner, I noticed that I was being stared at.  
 _Kids?_ I quickly didn't feel keen on talking but fate said otherwise.

"Hi! Who are you? I'm Gon and this is Killua, Leorio and Kurapika."

"........"  
I noticed two other running not far from those kids.  
Then me eyes met with that quiet Killua boy and well (what do I say? I was a bit mesmerized cause he really stood out), Gon slowed down and was about to speak when I suddenly dashed away like a cheetah on fire.   
_Nope! Nuh uh! Bye Felicia!_

"what was that about?" Killua asked.

  
Gon shrugged "Idk".

  
Leorio was still thinking about that rifle "was that a real rifle?"

  
"A semi rifle 10000 BS* i belive" Kurapika observed.

"Let's try and talk to him again!" Gon insisted.  
Killua gave Gon a look and Gon gave Killua a pout "Oh, like you arent curious yourself" he stated and Killua blushed.

"Fine, shut up!" Killua and Gon rushed ahead to catch up to the other boy running from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -::::Extra's:::-  
> (According to Tonpa's veteran notes)
> 
> Name: Rain  
> Gender: Male ♂  
> Blood type: unknown  
> Tag Nr: 4
> 
> About  
> "Nr 4, Rain.... he's a tiny runt, but don't think he's harmless. See that rifle on his back? Yes, it's very real and i watched him use it only seconds ago. He only told me his name and is VERY unfriendly. -Just look at his glare for crying out loud!"
> 
> Skills & weapons  
> \- "Good hand to hand fighter."
> 
> \- His style being both brutal and limb crushing. "Whenever he fights he seems to fight to kill."
> 
> \- Rifle) He has it on him always.
> 
> Personality  
> "comes across as cold, guarded and generally merciless. almost brutal. He almost never speak and never smiles."


	3. ****Chapter 1: A Run in the park (part 2) *****

I kept running.  
My goal was to outrun any conversation blown my way.... _especially from those boys_.  
My heart was beating really quickly also my face, it felt overheated for some ungodly reason! _It had to be their fault!_

"Hey! Wait up"

 _No!!!! How!? Just leave me alone!  
_ I speed up but those boys had already caught up. I quickened my pace, hell-bent on gaining ground.

"Wait!"

"Look out!"

I turned around almost hitting the wall.   
The tunnel had twisted into a spiral so suddenly. right as I glanced their way.   
One of the boys had managed to get to me in the nick of time. Now I was suspended in that boys arms! His blue eyes so bright even in this semi dark.... he reminded me of something vast and eternal.

I. Was. Shocked. My chest was throbbing too much.  
I could only sit quiet and obedient, also as still as humanly possible.  
While my eyes widened and the heat on my face intensified.

"Phew! Nice one Killua! Hey are you ok?" The other boy said then turned to a traumatized me.

"....."  
  
 _Was he even breathing???_  
Killua thought that the kid in his grasp was like a squirrel in shock.  
All bundled up and flustered in killua's arms.

And Killua?  
He looked at the boy in his arms. In his own little world "Can you even understand us?" He asked "or are you mute or what?"

"Killua! Don't be mean!" Gon cried out.

  
_What am I supposed to do!? Do I shoot them? Hit and run?_   
_Anything but frozen and undefended in this strangers arms!_

  
With that I started to struggle "D-Do-Down!"   
_Finally! I used my voice!_

Killua found It kinda girly.   
Unused to the language it was speaking. Killua let him down and the boy backed off his stance defensive and unsure.

"No dont run!"  
Gon insisted.

The boy inspected them.  
"Wha'd ya want?" He was speaking crudely.

"....."

"Wha'd?"  
Killua found that childish intimidation kinda endearing.

Gon smiled.  
"To be friends." Gon held his hand out. 

Setsuna flinched and looked at Gons hand in alarm.  
Aiming his gun at Gon. Both boys reacted by freezing for a second. Killua ready to defend himself (And Gon if needed) Gon seemed more confused and raised his hands in a way to show he wasn't coming any closer than he was.

  
"You..bad? Offer bad poison drink?" 

_Ohhh_....   
Gon looked confused and Killua understood instantly. Gon shook his head.

"No!... no poison!... i just wanted to be friends! ."

_What's a friend? some sort of alliance?_  
I thought about it then lowered my weapon "F-Friends?...." I tried the term and it sounded so alien it felt weird putting it to words.  
"What's a... Friend?"

Gon looked very downcast all of a sudden, Killua blinked dumbly cause who had lived a life were there was no concept of knowing what being friends ment?  
"Um.... A friend" Gon tried to explain it. "It's two or several persons who spend time together and they have fun together.... help eachother out during bad times"

"Help out?......" So it's an alliance then?   
Well if they are asking for an alliance then they must not aim to kill me "You want to be ally?" .  
Gon lit up by my positive response and held out his hand.

"Yes! like an ally"

I lowered my rifle and then hesitantly clutched my thumb and pointy around one of Gons fingers.   
Measuring the boys reactions, trying to figure out why he was holding out his hand out like that.

"Rain..."

"Rain?...Nice to meet you!"  
Gon grabbed my hand propperly, moving it up and down and for me it was a weird ceremony. 

"Alright Rain! Let's hurry up and follow the examiner before we lose him, Killua hurry!" Gon pulled me after him into a sprint.  
And confused and taken aback I follow.

"H-Hey Gon! Wait!" killua yelled out. 


End file.
